wormfandomcom-20200222-history
PRT Quest Characters
This page is a list of minor characters in PRT: Department Sixty-Four. Albatross Albatross is a member of the Protectorate. Abilities and Powers Albatross has an ability that grants him limited turning ability and a gradual increase of speed. He can create gaseous filter 'bombs' that thrust all gas, oxygen included, out of an area, until he cancels the effect, prompting a crashing return of the gas. References Anomaly Anomaly is a member of the Chicago Protectorate. Abilities and Powers Anomaly has the ability to create beachball-sized black spheres. He can use these spheres to light his way in the dark and draw people towards them. References Clay Clay is a member of the Protectorate. Background Clay worked as an undercover operative within the New York Police Department before he triggered. After she triggered, she joined the Protectorate. Abilities and Powers Clay can create telekinetic/forcefield projections to layer every surface in a broad area, setting into a rigid state after a short time. She can mold unset construction into simple mechanisms with a variety of properties, including conductivity. References Dogwood Dogwood is a member of the Protectorate. Abilities and Powers Dogwood is capable of growing an exterior shell of thick, heavy wood to make himself massive and powerful. He is also capable of shedding chunks of wood in order to create minions. References Entourage Gabriella Vargas is majority owner and CEO of Esterella Corperation, and member of The Elite.Wildbow PRT Quest Archive Personality Diplomatic, confident and assured. considers Marion Dirks, her right hand, a close friend and confidant. Sees Don Fraser more as a mercenary. Trying to keep the new Tinker, Erik Granholme, Secret. Abilities and Powers Capable of long range self duplication,Wildbow's Parahuman List that operate independently with no personality degrdation. Has a PHd before age 30 possibly using her ability to divide up the time between her 'selves'. History Background Had an unspecified trigger event in early teenage years. Post-Echidna Came to Anchorage just as the native PRT department was setting up to create a branch of the Elite. References Grumman Grumman is a member of the Protectorate Abilities and Powers Grumman toggles between two breaker states - one granting exceedingly maneuverable flight abilities while the other turns him into an immobile artillery platform. References Knight Crimson Knight Crimson is a member of the Protectorate. Abilities and Powers Knight Crimson is a fatigue and bludgeon-immune Striker that can displace himself and his target into a pocket arena, forcing a time-dilated holmgang until one of the parties succumb. References Leister Leister is a member of the Protectorate. Abilities and Powers Leister is described as a spear wielder with the ability to convey self to his target point. References Lockdown Lockdown is a member of the Protectorate. Abilities and Powers Lockdown is able to project a semiliquid that congeals over targets, hampering their movement, that he can detonate with a second shot. References Pinpoint Pinpoint is a member of the Protectorate. Abilities and Powers Pinpoint has an ability that grants him complex analysis of observed objects and individuals, including observation of past, present, future, physical composition, and weak points. Pinpoint is legally blind with no vision in one eye and no peripheral vision in the other which affords him a narrow field of view. He serves the PRT as an investigative asset and sniper against lone targets. References Prefab Prefab is the leader of the San Diego Protectorate. Appearance Prefab is large and wears armor that makes him look larger, with shoulderpads that look like castle tower-top. He carries a heavy cannon of obvious tinker make. Abilities and Powers Prefab is able to create and enhance structures, though it requires time. History Soon References Speaker of the House Marion Dirks, head of Human Resources for Esterella Corperation, and member of The Elite.Wildbow PRT Quest Archive History Background Had a vary public trigger event in front of an audience, brought onboard sterne records where she got acquainted with Gabby. Post-Echidna Met a group of Russian thugs at anchorage as a representing of the elite. References Scroll Scroll is a member of the Protectorate. Abilities and Powers Scroll has the ability to create a cubic space of virtually any size which serves as six interlinked portals. Passage through one side of the portal can transport her to the far side. The altered perceptions of space and movement allow for easier interpretation during combat. Scroll also has skills in close-combat and in ranged, with a versatile ability to reposition herself on the battlefield. References The Lilies The Lilies is a member of the Protectorate. Abilities and Powers The Lilies are twins with a Thinker ability that grants them psuedoclairvoyance of all grounded, moving objects. They also have the ability to create a "bloom" of variable effect pollen. References Tomcat Tomcat is a member of the Protectorate. Background Before his trigger, Tomcat worked within the PRT's branding department. He later joined the Protectorate after he triggered. Interpersonal issues would see him leave his team where he would become the recruitment office's longest-pending transfer. Abilities and Powers Tomcat has the ability to create 'chainsaw' rotations of telekinetic activity around his hands. Invisible wheels, oval in shape, can be used to attack, propel himself forward, and scale surfaces. His physical durability is augmented by his powers, but with a natural agility. References Upperhand Don Fraser, Financial Director for Esterella Corperation, and member of The Elite.Wildbow PRT Quest Archive Abilities and Powers Can copy the general nature of powers with an output, and produced his own output in form of powerful hypergravity, pulverizing targets.Wildbow's Parahuman List Smoker, effects overall health. History Background Trigger event likely involving other parahumans. Possibly a group trigger. Post-Echidna Met a group of Russian thugs at anchorage as a representibe of the elite. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anchorage Category:Heroes